


The Boy Who Bear Our Hope

by slyvir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's changed. He's grown up too soon for his own good and that estranged him from his friends even more especially now that he shows his true colours... A Severitus fic (Snape's harry's father)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one ~ Can an icon have feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story literally about 10 years ago, so the style between the characters varies.  
> I was told when I firstpublished on ff.net that the first chapter is a bit confusing, Harry is not only thinking but also talking aloud with the other person, this whole chapter is from Harry's POV (not all chapter will be) _italics_ are emphasis and **bolds** are yell

It's strange how my whole life suddenly changed one night, about six years ago, when a half-giant came to rescue me from my _family_ and my life of slavery with the Dursleys.

That night I found out I was a wizard, and not an ordinary one but a _famous_ wizard, the _hope_ of the entire Wizard World: ' _The Boy Who Lived_ '.

Naturally, before starting Hogwarts I'd no idea what that _marvellous_ title meant. First of all there were the stares, then the _fame_ , the _celebrity_ for something that I didn't even remember, the gossip and the incessant changing of opinion of the Wizarding population. That one was the worst; one day I was the greatest hope for every one then the next I was a crazy liar.

Truth be told, I really came to understand the _entire_ meaning of my status as 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' only recently... Precisely in my fifth year, when Sirius, the only father figure I had ever known, fell through that blasted Veil at the Ministry of Magic. Most of the things I saw that night helped me to become my actual self.

I must say that year was the most eventful of my Hogwarts career so far, and that should mean something! After all, with the support of my _best friends_ , I've knocked out a full grown mountain troll in my first year, I killed the basilisk in my second, saved Sirius and Buckbeak from certain death in my third, then I became the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament with all that followed that...

Ah, and we don't want to forget all my interaction with uncle Voldy... I suppose that after the night at the Ministry, the emblem of my personal failure, the pressure simply became too much for me to bear.

That year I saw all my little certainties collapse:

The blind trust in Dumbledore; he had omitted part of the truth that I had needed to know one time too many...

The friendship with Hermione and Ron; they couldn't understand that I was changing, that I bore too much on my shoulders to stay the same...

The great pride at the memory of my father and the Marauders; they were nothing more than bullies...

The appreciation for wizarding society; when I was eleven I believed becoming a wizard was the most wonderful thing I could hope for, but now I'm starting to think that I should probably reconsider the thought...

The animosity with Malfoy; that was one of the most upsetting certainties that collapsed. It was disconcerting to find the one I thought of as my nemesis was so alike me... In all those years I didn't think for one moment that Draco could wear a mask, that all his behaviour was nothing but an act. I should have known better. After all, all my life was a farce, so why it couldn't be the same for him? Simple, because I was too stupid and too afraid to lose the only friend I'd ever had and see behind the family feud in to which Ron dragged me. If I accepted Draco's hand back then, now I would probably have a true friend beside me and I wouldn't be alone to cope with my personal demons.

The hate for you, Professor, I couldn't hate you after all I'd seen in your pensieve... Not after seeing with my own eyes that my father and godfather were no different to Dudley and his gang. I know that if I were in your years here as your classmate, I'd have probably become another target of their _innocent_ and _harmless_ pranks. If it were not for the fact that I've always been a lot like my dad, I would have said you _were_ my father... Fortunately after the end of the year year I've become more similar to my mum. I don't think I would have been able to look in the mirror and not see the arrogant look of James Potter and that scared me because I'm absolutely unlike him. I don't want be like him...

Now that I think about it, I never apologised for spying in your pensieve back then... However, I hope you will accept my apology now.

There are a lot of things I shouldn't have done in my relatively short life, and that was one of them. Don't look at me in that way, Professor. I'm not crazy, I'm not making fun of you and I'm definitely not stupid enough to lie to you...

After all, that incompetent toad, Dolores Umbridge, made sure I learnt not to lie. It's a shame that back then I wasn't lying at all, but I think that that quill of hers did its job...

Yeah, Professor, no need to tell me that that laugh was sarcastic, bitter and cynical, I know that myself, _thank you very much_. There's no need for your concern.

Anyway, all that doesn't matter anymore, right? I've already changed a lot. I'd been growing up and now I've grown up. I had to take care of myself and I did. I have to free the world from the threat of Voldemort and I'm going to do it. The only change is that now I know that I'm going to do it alone.

I finally realise that _I'm_ the only one who'll face Voldemort in the end, not McGonagall, not Dumbledore, not even you Snape or Malfoy or any of the other fools that I once called _friends_.

None of them will do that. None of them will kill Voldemort once for good. _I'm going to do it_ , and I'm going to do it just because all of them expect me to do it. I'm going to become a _murderer_ just for their wellbeing.

I will be a **_murderer_** when all of this stops, and none of them can see that. None of them can see that little _insignificant_ particular. I will be, as always, an icon. For all of them I will be a bloody hero; ' _The saviour of the Wizarding World_ ', ' _The Most Powerful Wizard since Merlin himself_ '.

**I don't want that! I don't want be a blasted, bloody hero! I don't want all they see in me to be that damned scar! _I'm more_ than a _scar_. _I'm more_ than an _icon_. _I'm_ a _person_** , why can't anybody but you and Draco see that?

You shouldn't be the one who can see it! **You shouldn't! My friends should see that, not you two... _not you two..._** why doesn't anybody else want to see beyond the façade the press built up?

**Why won't anyone understand that I'm a person and not a model? Why can't I be normal? Why on earth is life always so unfair to me? Which god and goddess have I wronged to deserve this living hell? Tell me! Please** , tell me so I can apologise and stop this nightmare.

I'm tired of this situation. I feel older than I should, I've lost that part of life which should be the most carefree and happy of one's life. Nobody will ever give me it back, and, more than likely, I'm going to lose my life in the upcoming battle. And don't try to deny that. The prophecy is clear, he or I, one of us has to die, and even in the case I should miraculously win I will be treated as nothing more than the tool I already know I am. I will be toss aside like a broken toy because no one needs me... I know all that, what I don't know is if it's correct to impose this _life_ on someone.

Isn't this a bit too much to ask? Can't they see I'm only a teenager?

Why can't they understand that, all in all, if I survive, I'm not going to be better than _him_ in the end?

Oh! Yes, sure, why I can't think of that early?

It's so simple...

It's because I'm the _good guy_...

It's because he's evil and because I'm fighting for the right side... Sorry, I mean the _light_ side, we don't want to be so arrogant as to think our way is the correct one.

Hmmm, I suppose we could do that. After all, everyone from each side thinks his own side is the right one. Don't you agree?

Sorry, Professor, I'm rambling. I think I should go now. I'm sorry for bothering you. Now I've got some reading to do. I hope you don't mind too much if I go to the library, to the Restricted Section to be precise... if you wanted to know...

Well, I really need to do some rather important research. If you want to help me, you're welcome. If you only want to watch me while I'm working you can stay as well, I don't mind _your_ silent company, Professor.

What was that look for? Why do you seem so surprised? Voldemort is not going to use a simple first year curse, he'll certainly use _Dark Arts_. How I am supposed to win against him if I don't even know what hexes he will cast at me?

He is not going to play nice. I need to know how to defend myself, and possibly how to get rid of him once for all. This forbidden knowledge is the most valuable thing at hand.

Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I'm only researching a way to win this damned war, and possibly live to tell the tale, and yes, of course I've learnt what I found before! What did you think I was doing all this time in the library, reading fairy tales?

He's a madman and he will not be upfront with us. I must know some of his tricks if I want to survive, which I can assure you I intend to.

Yeah, I know that Dumbledore wouldn't like what I'm doing, nor would 'Mione, but really they are the last of my problems right now. I've better things to do. I must be prepared for the upcoming battle, the final battle if all goes the way it should.

Anyway, only Merlin knows why they're bothered if I learn the so-called Dark Arts? It's not a spell itself that's good or evil, it's the intention of the caster that determines the nature of the spell, and this rules curse and hex as well, so why are they bothered? **Why can't they stay out of my way?** I'm going to do what they expect me to do, **I'm going to kill Voldemort so they can have their goddamned happy ending.** So, why are they so bothered about **_how_** I intend to do it?

What's their problem?

No, don't answer me, that was a rhetorical question to which I already know the answer: they're afraid **_I_** will become the next Dark Lord.

**_Foolish!_ **

**Can't they use those little brains of theirs? Is it too much to ask? If I had wanted to become the next Dark Lord, I would have taken the Dark Mark on my left forearm, I would have become one of his servants and after that I would have acted like a loyal, little Death Eater until he would have chosen me to become his heir.**

And, frankly, even you must agree that it wouldn't have been an unlikely scenario.

I'm powerful, I know that I am. I'm even more powerful than Dumbledore himself, and Voldemort would have been more than pleased to have me as an ally. And, above all, if I was his ally he wouldn't have denied me to be his heir. That would have been a very advantageous agreement for him as well for me.

Now, please, Professor, go away. It's late and I'm sure you've better things to do than stay here and watch me while I'm preparing myself for, hopefully, the last battle of this long and stressful war.

If you really want to help, please go and ask Draco if he wants a little duel so we can both relax. If he agrees, please set aside a room in which we'll be able to use some of the nasty, but not very harmful, very satisfactory hexes that our dear headmaster considers Dark Arts...

Thank you, Professor, for all you have done for me in these years, I really appreciated and needed your help...


	2. Chapter two ~ Can an evil greasy potions master have emotions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Severus' POV

I look at him...

He's changed from the previous years; he's not more the naive boy he used to be. He doesn't trust anyone as easily as before; honestly I don't think that he really trusts anyone anymore...

Then perhaps, the only people that probably are so closed to him to have a very tiny piece of his trust are, irony of the fate, Draco and I...

Since we two have the privilege of part of his trust, only us are able to see _how_ he's planning every single move with maniacal precision, _what weapon_ and _what knowledge_ he had collect until now and _how he intend to use them_ for archive his goal. He's showing us that, _when he wants_ , he can be even more cunning and sly than we can, and if _I_ say that it surely means something.

After Black's death he's more cautious, he had lost a lot of the characteristic Gryffindor's reckless; now he consider pros and cons of every situation before start an action. He's more self-preservation than before, and he'd adopted the Slytherin motto: first thinking and planning, then manipulate the people around you so that they do what you needed to be done for your plan to work...

Since the start of the term, six weeks ago, I notice that Harry'd changed quite drastically during the summer, not only physically but also mentally...

He's become more independent and self-sufficient than before, that makes me wonder... Is not a good thing that he's so lonely, he's a Gryffindor after all! And Gryffindor means chaos, recklessness, rumour, excessive vitality and cheeriness.

But now he doesn't symbolise any of them anymore...

Every day that go on he's more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor, and nobody sees that; nobody cares for _Harry_ , they only care for their _Wonder Boy_ and that certainly isn't the same thing.

He's become very reserved, he'd learn how to wear an unreadable mask and how to blank his mind, he shows no sign of weakness, even his ever bright eyes don't betrayed his feelings, he's not more an open book.

And even if I know I shouldn't, _I'm very proud of him_ , he's really behaving like one of my little snakes and like one of them he shouldn't be left alone; this is one of the reasons why I'm more civil with him now.

He needs desperately a guide, someone who he can trust, someone who he know that can understand his behaviour without judge it, someone whom authority could be accepted and respected without doubt, and his head of house can't do all that; I on the other hand I'm more adequate for this role, all my little snakes indifferently from their background recognise and accept my authority. Even the students from the other houses behave in front of me, sure they do it by terror, but after all they're not my concern, they have their own Head of House to harass and none of them even dream about trying to hassle me, they know for sure that they'll find themselves in detention for the rest of the year if they try to do it.

Minerva is blind to the subtle hint that only someone like a Slytherin drop here and there. It's not her fault, she's used to a different set of problems, the kind of problems which her cubs throw themselves into. She has never handle someone with a mind so complex as Harry's. Even Black, who would have been an honourable Slytherin if only he wouldn't have wanted so desperately to escape his family's history, in his best days didn't behaved so alike a Slytherin as Harry's doing...

One of this days I'll must ask Harry how the hell had he managed to be sorted in _Gryffindor_ ,there's no way someone could change so drastically in two months, unless... Unless till now he had been _acting_ the way people think he should be - the son of the _fabulous Saint Potter..._

Yes, that would make sense, but again for what reason he would have seen being a Slytherin a so horrible option? I know that a lot of Dark Wizards came from Slytherin, but each of the other houses have produced his part of Dark Wizards, only they haven't gain enough power to become as famous as their associates from Slytherin...

Then, in this already chaotic puzzle that is Harry, there is my godson, sometimes that boy can be a very mystery, one day he couldn't stand a person and the next one you can see him talking friendly with the same person of the day before... More than once he surprised me with is act skill but I don't think that he's acting now.

I do remember well how he was furious and grateful that Harry didn't befriend with him, furious because he was turn down in front of all those other kids, turn down was a thing that never happened to a Malfoy and upset him to no end; at the same time he was grateful that Harry thought with his own head and hadn't befriend with him only thanks his surname, in that moment he knew that if he would have manage to befriend with Harry would have been only because Harry likes _Draco_ , not the son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and powerful dark wizard, or the heir of the Malfoy estate.

I really think that Draco shares part of my opinion since he too is friendlier with Harry. Probably he has seen the gap that divided Harry from his former friends and he's trying to befriend with him. If Draco plays well his card and doesn't say anything on the line that Harry should have accepted his hand when they first met, then Hogwarts should really start to be afraid. Because I'm more than sure, knowing the young lads that I'm talking about, that a lot subtle pranks are going to be played, pranks that would make the Marauders and the Weasley's twins proud of them.

They both would benefit from that friendship, each would gain a loyal friend who could see beyond the masks that they wear; in the end everyone would have what he needed most with a very small price to pay.

Even this early in their friendship I can swear that they behaviour will not change. For certain we all won't be deprived of the honours to see their famous verbal matches and their, more often than not, unauthorized duels; it seems that that duels are not going to diminish with the time, probably because it's part of their own way of communication...

Now that they both are on the same ground it's more refreshing than annoying hearing their bickering; Harry's replies are sharper and cunning than before and sometimes they're so appropriate that you didn't even know what hit you, on the other hand Draco has years of experience at his advantage so the result of each match is uncertain till the end.

Ah, if only Harry was really mine... Well one of my Slytherins of course, nothing more... I mean, he's certainly _Potter's_ son... or not?

He told me that he has some doubts about his being the son of James Potter and he said also that it seems more likely that he's _my_ _son_ and apparently his aspect seems to confirm that insinuation...

He's not more the carbon copy of James Potter and to be honest that give me a great pleasure; I always loathed when people say that he was exactly like his father, that wasn't and isn't true. I knew Lily very well and he has a lot of her in him; there's only the fact that people didn't tell him about her. The only person who would have been more than happy to talk about Lily was me, and I admitted that we weren't exactly on civil terms in the previous years...

People don't like to talk about her; Harry knows so little of his mother. He barely knows that she was a Gryffindor, very good at charm, that she had green eyes and that she married James Potter after graduation. Nothing more... And only that isn't enough for describe a person as complex and marvellous as Lily Evans was, but also and more important that isn't all the truth.

I wonder if it's my fault if people don't want to talk of her, they probably continue to think that I've corrupted her... No one wants to remember that before she married James and only for her safety, not because she loves him, she was married with me. She was my entire world before my father gives me at _his_ Master to become a new servant, and before _I_ choose to join the Order and became a spy from the inside for Albus.

I can't stop my mind to repeat like a broken disc what Harry had said: "If it were not for the fact that I've always been a lot like my dad, I would have said _you were my father..._ " my brain stop to works at that phrase " _you were my father..."_ how I'm supposed to tell him that indeed there's even a very little possibility that he's _my_ son?

I really don't know... Plus he started to look more like his mother; his now longer and tamed hairs are tied in a ponytail and don't hide his face anymore. His lineaments are sharper, his cheekbone higher and he's paler; he was right, he seems a lot like me when I was sixteen, the only substantial difference are his eyes, they're the same bright emerald green like Lily's rather than the obsidian like mine, well that and naturally the glass...

If he really is my son, how did he end up with sight problem when both Lily and I had a perfect sight, I really don't understand. And it's seems more strange to me that Lily didn't tell me anything, not even a delayed letter, she knew that I would have done anything for give to my son all I had never have. And she always told me that I would have been a wonderful father for our child, so why she didn't tell me?

"... Severus... Ohi uncle Sev! **SEV** , what are you thinking about? Where are you going? What were you doing? Where were you coming from?"

That was the _graceful_ voice of that godson of mine who meddle in affair that doesn't concern him.

"For your information I came from the library; I was talking to Harry who asked me to find you and tell you that he's up to a stress relieved duel in a room which I was going to prepare if you agreed to his suggestion, and what I was thinking about is _none of your business_!"

"Oh, in that case I must say that I'm going to the library and wait with Harry until you'll call us... See you later uncle Sev"

He composes himself and leaded toward the library when I stop him.

"Draco"

"Yes, sir?"

"You know that you shouldn't call me 'Sev' at school, it's not safe."

He has the decency to be ashamed of that.

"Sorry Sir, I was only try to catch your attention, but you were so lost in your thoughts that you seemed to not look at where you were going"

"No harm has been done, but be more careful in future, Hogwarts has eyes and ears everywhere... Now let me do my works. I'll see you two in the library when I've finish."

And with that I lead to the dungeon to prepare the room we need for the upcoming duel.


	3. Chapter three ~ Has the Dragon changed skin or he was already like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Draco's POV, it will result probably alittle strange, the coscience mentioned that goes on and debate/dialogues with Draco'stought as a seemingly indipendednt being is the result of Draco's mind cracking under Lucius' "training" (read torture)

That's your chance! That's your chance! That's your chance! That little know it all bitch err… witch and her weasel-friend ehm… I mean boyfriend can't prevent Harry to befriend with you now, not anymore. They had lost their opportunity with him. Your way it's clear now my dear. Don't waste your opportunity to be happy.

That's what my little inner voice keep to repeat me like a broken disc. I wonder can I make a reclaim to whoever gave it to me and make him change it with one less annoying?

Nope! The guarantee it's over. Cheers up you're stuck with me for the rest of your life.

'Then I must start to consider suicide as a possible option.'

Ah-ha

'Anyway I already know that's my chance, there's no need to repeat it continually thank you very much.'

Sometimes this little voice is very tiresome…

Yeah, yeah I'm annoy every time I tell you something that you don't want hear

'Then why on earth do you keep repeat that?'

Simple, so you'll finally understand what I'm saying.

'I can manage perfectly without your help, thanks! Do you like to torment me?'

Yes, very much.

'And don't you think that that is enough for everyone to ask for another conscience instead of you?'

Nope, it's not enough.

'I don't think so."

Do you understand that you're arguing with your own mind?

'Well perhaps I couldn't help it… It seems that my brain had received too many cruciatus when I was nothing more than a little child.'

I really can't stop myself to let the anger and the bitterness takes control of me for a moment at the truth of that thought.

That's true… That bastard! If only I could materialize out of your mind I swear that I'll give him a lesson he never forgot for the rest of his miserable life.

'Nah there's no need to worry, thanks to Harry he's in Azkaban now, and hopefully he will remain to rot there for a very long time.'

Sometimes, in moment like this is not that bad to have that little voice in my head. It's quite nice to have someone who shows me a bit of sympathy in spite of my surname and my supposedly perfect life.

Ah-ha, congratulations you've beaten your previews record, fifteen seconds before thinking of Harry

On second though it's not so nice.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

Language! I wasn't saying anything important… Only that in a way or another you've always thought and talk about Harry here and Harry there

'That's not true!'

No, you're right, that's more than true!

'You're mad'

See who's talking, the one who is actually arguing with himself.

'At least I…'

Yeah? At least you… what?

'Oh, never mind, just shut up and leave me alone.'

Ehi, isn't that your godfather?

Yeah, that annoying voice is right, I almost run on him without notice. That's not a good thing, now I'm in for a long lecture about paying attention…

…

Hmmm? Nothing? My godfather Severus I-always-keep-my-guard-up-and-so-should-you Snape hadn't said a word about my momentary daydreaming? That's strange…

"Hi Professor, are you all right? Professor… Professor Snape?"

Still nothing… I'm starting to worry, that's not his normal behaviour.

"Severus… Sev… SEV! Ohi uncle Sev, what are you thinking about? Where are you going? What were you doing? Where were you coming from?"

You know? It's not a good thing harass him with so many questions all at once.

'I know, I know, but have you another idea that might work?'

…No.

'So shut up! I must prepare myself for what it's coming.'

Since I've finally managed to wake him from his own daydreaming I now know for sure that I'm in for a long lecture.

"For your information I came from the library; I was talking to Harry who asked me to find you and tell you that he's up to a stress relieved duel in a room which I was going to prepare if you agreed to his suggestion, and what I was thinking about is none of your business!"

Well, not as bad as I thought it would be….

'Oh, in that case I must say that I'm going to the library and wait with Harry until he'll call us… See you later uncle Sev'

I really need to collect myself. If I'm not careful enough I'll risk showing how excited I am at that news. Harry wants me! Eheh, is going to be a splendid afternoon. Fun wait for me, I'm coming….

"Draco"

Uff! What's now? I want to go to the library, not waste time in silly chit-chat when Harry's waiting for me.

"Yes, sir?"

"You know that you shouldn't call me 'Sev' at school, it's not safe."

Ooops… I was so worried that I forgot I shouldn't call him Sev at school.

Not that I didn't have my rights to worry, after all it's absolutely unlike him to be so absentminded, but I know that's not enough to let my feeling take control of my actions.

He has every reason to remind me that, not only because is not respectful for his position, here I'm only one of his pupils nothing more, but also because the nature of our relationship mustn't come out in the light, not now that I'd showed where my loyalties lay.

I'm really ashamed of my lack of control, it shouldn't matter how I'm excited at the prospective to be with Harry, I should behave like it's expect from me.

"Sorry Sir, I was only try to catch your attention, but you were so lost in your thoughts that you seemed to not look at where you were going"

"No harm has been done, but be more careful in future, Hogwarts has eyes and ears everywhere…"

He's right, as always. I must be more careful; our live may depend also on my behaviour one of those days, and it could be very dangerous if I'm not going to be more careful…sigh.

"Now let me do my works, I'll see you two in the library when I've finish."

Said so he turns and went down to the dungeons, there's nothing left to do here, now I can finally go to the library.

The library seems empty, rationally I know that Harry is probably wearing a not notice me spell since I'm quite sure that he's in the Restricted Section study new curses or create new hex.

"Potter are you here?"

"No I'm not here, you're talking with my imaginary twin"

The sarcasm and sneer are very clear in his answer but I don't mind them, they amuse me and I can't help myself when I laugh aloud… And I'm more than pleased to see that Harry has a smile gracing his face before hear him laugh with me.

Have I already said how much I like when he smiles? It's more and more rare see a genuine smile on his lips, or even hear his laugh, even I can't manage to make him laugh more than once in a while and only with me and a couple of other person he relax enough to let his mask fall.

"Oh well if you're Harry's imaginary twin then I could do with you everything that I couldn't do whit him…"

"For example?"

Oooh, it's going to be funny, I like when Harry is in this mood…

Mpf, Please enlighten me and tell me whenever you don't like Harry

'Shut up'

"Let me think… For example I can pin you against the wall and tickled until you say that I'm the best…"

I walk toward him ready to act upon my words while he take few steps back…

"You can try but I don't thing you can do very much with me Draco"

"Afraid Potter?"

"You wish"

"Gentlemen, I suggest you to stop whatever you're doing in this instant"

I look Harry in the eyes and search for his approval that was granted immediately. At the same time we turned to Severus and with the most innocent expression on our faces started to tell him

"But sir, we weren't doing anything you wouldn't have done at our age…"

"groan What I have done to have on my hands children like yourselves?"

The scowl that had appeared on my godfather's face is worth the wrath that we're going to endure in the near future and to make things even worse than already are both Harry and I started to grinned madly at each other until we end to openly rolling on the floor laughing…

"You could at least try to not laugh on my face like that, it's really impolite you know?"


	4. Chapter four ~ What went wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore sits in front of his desk in his office, no one is around now, not even a ghost, and all the portrait that are still in their frame are under the usual sleeping spell, no need for them to know more than the little necessary before using them as his personal spies within Hogwarts. All that means some time to relax and drop the stressful façade of being the nice and kind grandfatherly figure.

"I'm worried… I wonder what went wrong with Harry, he shouldn't have asked for that blank pass for the Restricted Section… Fortunately I managed to convince Madame Prince to remove the rarest books from it… It's not much but a little compulsion spell convinced her they needed to be repaired. After all it wouldn't be good if our weapon became interested in the enemy's arts, nor if he found out the old records that I have to keep in there, like all of her mother diaries or the alumni life records… On some days I really despise all the precautions Lily Evans made to assure her stuff couldn't be neither destroyed or removed from where it was placed… And I couldn't very well allow my precious weapon the access to the knowledge that his mother was one of the very few witches in the recent history able to improvise and create new hexes. In fact I'm pretty sure the he's powerful enough to do the same if only he could unlock the secret she used to do it… Maybe just maybe I could give them to him as a present this Christmas, after all he sees me as his good mentor, he could solve and gain the knowledge his mother discovered and then share it to me so I could become more powerful… On the other side if I allow him to get the diaries he might became more dangerous for my side, I need him to be weak or I wouldn't be able to terminate his life once he has fulfilled his role. Yet that's a risk I must take, in the end no matter how smart the Evans girl was I still outsmarted her, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about there mustn't be much of real importance in the rambling of a teenage girl"

He nodded to himself patting his back content to have decided the next move in the everlasting chess game he plays with his pawns' lives, guilt and betrayal aren't even crossing his mind let alone his voice as he mumbles to himself those words. He doesn't care that his weapon is actually a living human being.

He doesn't care that the child he sees as a mere weapon is supposedly the last known heir of Gryffindor, the son of his precious pupil, James Potter.

No he doesn't care for James'son, he doesn't care that the teen had just lost the only father figure and link to his past that was Sirius Black. Though this in retrospect he will regret to forget that with the death of the impulsive older Gryffindor is lost also the last remaining link the boy had to his supposed father… Or that with no godfather there to trying to mould the boy into a miniature James to recapture along ago lost past said boy would no longer have a reason to act and shape himself into the perfect golden boy he is supposed to be.

No he doesn't care because James Potter never had a son.

He was so enraged when he found out in Lily's testament that the child that was the spitting image of James was in reality another man's child.

Lily's child was the son of a man that needed to be free of any bond for keeping the role he was so hardly given to him.

He did spend a great deal of effort into convincing at the time a still young Snape that the mark on his arm was the key to protect the woman he loved, and after that it did take quite some cunning scheming to make the Evans girl believe James Potter would be the most reasonable choice to be protected and move on from Snape's betrayal.

He had it all planned, all pawns moved in the right sequence to be placed where he wanted them to be… And yet they all still defied his prevision and Harry Potter was born from the Snape line.

Well it's not like that could be change after all those years, but it's still a sore thought how he didn't manage to control his pawn to perfection… Then again he was younger then, and a little more blinded by his favourite student's desire to not force things.

Though none of this really mattered at the present time, for it is already in the past and he has a war on his hands and a weapon to control and then dispose of.

Little did he know that on its perch the quiet phoenix had already heard his plans, nor that said familiar had dissipate the bond with the mad old fool in the room years back and yet never left his side to not draw suspicions, as Fawkes knew his new bonded was going to pass through Hogwarts, it was just a matter to wait till their paths finally met again, and then then a new era would begin.


End file.
